


Escaping The Shadows

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Clarke, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Serial Killers, fbi agent lexa, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Detective Clarke Griffin is not only the youngest in her precinct, but also one of the best. She quickly discovered that she works best alone, and when she is partnered with an FBI agent to catch a serial killer, her pride is wounded. What Clarke doesn’t expect is for the sparks to fly, especially with the cold and calculated Lexa Woods.Lexa believes love is weakness, and Clarke wants to prove that she’s wrong. But how can she find the time, when the clock is counting down until the killer strikes next?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I've been working on for awhile and wasn't going to post yet since I have ongoing stories I wanted to finish first, but I thought I'd go ahead and post with everything. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

Arkadia was a small town outside of D.C. and it didn't take long for it to feel like home. Clarke loved walking through it as it provided beautiful scenery, with birds chirping and leaves falling and crunching under her feet. It was a picturesque town, especially in the fall, which also happened to be her favorite time of the year. Clarke had quickly gotten used to feeling like she finally belonged somewhere.

When she was offered a job here, she thought she’d hate it after growing up in the big city, but she found that she enjoyed the slower pace of life. Her mother however, didn’t understand, nor could she comprehend why she became a police officer in the first place.  
It was one of the many things they fought about.

Clarke never thought she’d join the force. She always thought that she would be a doctor like her mom, but when she watched her dad get killed right in front of her, everything had changed. They never caught the guy who did it and Clarke vowed she would be the one to catch him, to not let the case go unsolved.

To this day, she was still trying to solve that case.

She joined the academy straight out of high school much to her mother’s displeasure. She was the top ranked in her class and at the age of twenty five, she was promoted to detective after working her ass off for years. Clarke was smart, dedicated, loyal and her colleagues respected her. She loved the job and had a good record of closed cases despite being so young.

She had more than one partner so far throughout her career. They never lasted.

Her first partner, Finn had requested a transfer and moved after their relationship ended. Clarke was relieved to see him go.

They were together for almost a year and Clarke thought she was happy. That was until she walked in on him cheating on her. She ended it right then and there, but not before punching him in the face and breaking his nose. It was more a hit to her pride than it was to her heart.

After thinking about, Clarke realized she was better off without him. With him gone though, she didn’t have a partner, but found she liked working alone. Every time they partnered her up with someone new, it never worked.  
Finally, her boss got fed up and Clarke got to run the cases how she saw fit. It wasn’t the ideal way to go about it because she was exhausted and stressed most of the time, but at the end of the day when another case was solved, it was worth it.

Clarke took in a breath of fresh air before walking into the precinct for her shift. The building was brand new with glass doors leading inside and Arkadia Police Department written across the top in blue lettering. Inside there was the front desk with a decent sized waiting area. She saw a few people waiting and politely inclined her head before making her way towards her desk.

Beyond the information desk was the bullpen that housed multiple desks and offices with the chief’s office in the back. They had a couple interrogation rooms along with some holding cells, but that was about it. It was a small station and wasn’t equipped with everything, but they made due.

Heading over to her desk, Clarke put her bag down in the bottom drawer and locking it. She looked at her desk strewn with files, unsolved cases and wanted pictures. Her eyes landed on the framed photo in the corner. It was the last picture she’d taken with her father, just the sight of it made her chest ache. The photograph was taken the day before he passed away, they were both laughing and she was wrapped up in his arms.

It was kept it on her desk for a couple reasons. He was her father and she missed him every day and as a reminder to never give up as that was what he always told her. Also to remind Clarke of the promise she made to him that she would catch the person responsible and she intended to keep that promise.

As Clarke took a seat at her desk, she noticed two figures approaching in her peripheral vision. Clarke spun around in her chair, coming face to face with Detective Raven Reyes and Detective Octavia Blake, also known as her two best friends.

“Hey, what’s up?” Clarke asked.

“Can’t we just say hello?” Raven asked a twinkle in her eye and a grin on her lips.

“You can,” Clarke said, “But when you give me that look I know you want something.”

“We’re going out Friday night, you in?” Octavia said.

“What she means, we’re going out Friday and you’re coming,” Raven corrected.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but laughed nonetheless. “Of course. I wouldn’t miss it. Sounds like a blast,” she said, and meant it. A night out might be exactly what she needed. “We can meet at my place, get ready, and maybe drink some wine before we head out.”

“I like the way you think Detective,” Octavia smiled happily.

“If you change wine for tequila then I’m in,” Raven smirked.

Clarke and Octavia laughed, Octavia slapped Raven on the arm. The sound of someone’s throat being cleared interrupted them. All three detectives stopped laughing as soon as they realized it was their Chief standing behind them. Subconsciously, Clarke sat slightly straighter in her chair.

“Clarke, can I see you in my office?” Kane asked.

Clarke nodded, “Yes, sir.”

She sent her friends one last look before following Kane back to his office, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

“How are you this morning?” Kane sat back in his chair, looking directly at Clarke.

“I’m good, thanks for asking, sir. How are you?” Clarke loved that Kane always checked in with everyone, he was a good boss and Clarke respected him.

“I’m fine thank you. Listen, Clarke, I just wanted to check in on the progress with your cases.”

Clarke sighed, annoyance creeping into her skin, not because of her boss, but because she was supposed to be the best and was at a complete standstill. In the most recent murder, the killer had left a marking and she hadn’t expected that.

“It’s slow going sir. I’m canvassing the neighborhoods, but I haven’t got any leads yet.”

“Not exactly what I want to hear, but I know you’re doing your best. You’re a great detective, it’s one of the reasons why I promoted you. Don’t let me down,” Kane smiled, but Clarke couldn’t help but notice that it seemed forced.

“I won’t sir. You can count on me,” Clarke said with gusto.

Kane had been her dad’s best friend, and some thought because of that connection was the reason she got her promotion even though there were other more senior officers. But that wasn’t the case. She was excellent at her job, was always respectful and friendly to all of her coworkers. Even the ones who spoke badly about her behind her back.

“I know I can. I just wanted to let you know if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. Okay?”

“Yes sir. I…” Before she could say more, his phone rang again. She watched him answer, getting up and walking to the other side of the room. Clarke heard him mumble a few words and heard her name before he hung up.

“I have another case for you. A murder happened downtown and a passerby found the body. I need you on this now,” Kane scribbled something down on his notepad.

“Okay. I’ll go straight there. What’s the address?”

Kane handed her a slip of paper.

“Keep me informed.”

“Will do, sir.”

Clarke headed out of the office and back to her desk to grab her bag, making sure she had her badge and her gun strapped around her waist. She grabbed the keys to the cruiser before rushing out of the office.

She stepped out of the building, having no idea just what today was going to bring.

-=-

Clarke arrived at the crime scene and found a total madhouse. There were cops trying to control the spectators and keep them behind the crime scene tape. Cops patrolling around the scene, CSI tech's looking for clues and of course news crews of trying to get footage, one in particular she noticed. Diana Sydney. She didn’t know how to butt the fuck out.

As Clarke got closer, she saw the M.E had already arrived and was inspecting the body.

She ducked under the tape, flashing her badge to the officer standing on guard, before walking up to the body. She surveyed the scene around her making sure to take in her surroundings.

The body was splayed out on the ground, completely nude. There were multiple stab wounds to the woman’s chest and stomach and her throat had been slit. She saw bruising around the ankles and wrists which indicated she’d been bound by something.

“Hey Harp, what we got?” Clarke asked, squatting down next to her. Harper was a few years older than her and had been the medical examiner since before she joined the department.

“This is Rachel Haddock, age 30, according to her wallet that was found. She’s been dead no more than four hours according to her liver temp. I’ve counted ten stab wounds so far. My preliminary cause of death is that she bled out due to her wounds, but I’ll know more after I do my autopsy,” Harper finished up her examination and was about to wave to get the body bagged and tagged, but Clarke held up her hand.

“Thanks for the rundown, but did you happen to find anything else unusual about the body that I might need to know?”

Harper thought a moment and nodded. Clarke was intrigued and watched as Harper turned the head of the victim so she could show Clarke what she’d found. On the back of her neck was a broken infinity symbol that looked like it was put on by a blue sharpie.

A small gasp of surprise almost left her lips, but Clarke schooled her expression in order not to express what she was feeling. It was same marking she’d found on another victim just the other day.

She couldn’t help but think that something wasn’t adding up and was determined to figure out what.

“Odd isn’t it?” Harper asked. “Once I get it back to the lab, I’ll let you know if I find anything else.”

Clarke nodded, lost in thought and wondering what the hell was going on. These two murders had to be connected, but the last victim had been strangled.

It was completely different MO’s and normally killers kept the same pattern. Not this time.

Harper called over her assistant to get the body in a bag and ready for transport. Clarke hated this part of the job. She hated seeing the victims this way and vowed every single time that she would find their killers.

“Looks like I have my work cut out for me on this one,” Clarke mumbled more to herself, but Harper gave her a sympathetic smile.

“Actually, that would be me.”

Clarke hadn’t even heard anyone approach. Her eyes shot up and locked on an imposing looking woman towering over her from her position on the ground. The woman was glaring and that look must work as a scare tactic for most, but it wouldn’t work on her.

“Excuse me. This is my crime scene. Who the hell do you think you are?”

Clarke popped up and got right into the woman’s personal space. She couldn’t help but notice how attractive she was. She had long curly brown hair pulled back in intricate braids. She had piercing forest green eyes and a sharp jawline. She was a freaking goddess. Too bad she came with a horrible attitude.

“Actually, this would be my crime scene. I’m taking over this case,” Clarke couldn't believe the nerve. The brunette pulled out her badge and flashed it. “Agent Lexa Woods and who might you be?”

“Detective Clarke Griffin.,” Flashing her badge as wemm. “I was assigned this case by my chief. You can’t just come in here and take over.”

Clarke was pissed. She wouldn’t say she has a good history with the FBI either, not because she’s been in trouble with them. No, it was because after applying to join, she never heard back, not a phone call, not an email, not a single letter. Looking back on it, Clarke was glad she never got accepted, she loathed them and the way they thought they were better than everyone else.

“Actually, this…” Holding her badge up again. “Means I can. This gives me jurisdiction anywhere. You’re off the case, Griffin. I don’t work with people I don’t trust, and right now I don’t trust you. You can leave now.”

“Oh hell no, that’s not going to happen. I’m not leaving.”

Clarke stood there defiantly; her arms crossed daring her to say something. Instead of responding, Lexa pushed past her, her face a mask of indifference and approached Harper. The agent whispered something in her ear and Clarke watched Harper’s face drain of color. The M.E. nodded her head and the brunette stalked off immediately after.

Lexa didn’t even bother saying goodbye. Clarke may or may not have watched her walk away and get into her black SUV. Typical. She cut a nice figure, can’t blame a girl for looking.

Clarke wanted to know what the hell she’d said to Harper because the M.E would no longer look her in the eye. Whatever Woods had whispered to her had scared her to a point Clarke hadn’t seen before. Harper was her friend and coworker and she hated that the agent had used her authority over her.

Clarke went about collecting evidence, bagging and tagging with the help of Monty and Jasper. She ordered that it be processed asap and the results brought straight to her. Quickly finishing up, she headed back to the station to report to Kane and get more familiar with this case.

As she left the crime scene, she tried to push the thought of the agent out of her mind.

-=-

Arriving back at the station, the first thing she saw was Agent Woods in Kane’s office through the glass. She couldn’t believe the nerve of the woman. She really was going all out to get her kicked off her case, and she had only just been assigned it.

Sitting down at her desk, Clarke pulled her most recent file towards her. She was right when she said had her work cut out for her.

Woods may have supposedly kicked her off the case, but there was no way she was going to give up that easy. Woods could shove the stick up her ass farther instead. She glanced up to see that they were still talking in Kane’s office. She noticed that the agent had her hands on her hips and was glaring at her chief.

She smiled.

Clarke stood up, stretching her arms over her head. From the corner of her eye, she saw the agent gazing in her direction. When their eyes met, Lexa quickly looked away. Clarke smirked before turning around and walking off.

In the break room, she came across her two best friends bickering over which celebrity was hotter. Clarke laughed out loud hearing the tail end of their conversation.

“Hey Griff, what’s so funny?” Raven asked, turning towards her.

“You two. I swear, you’re always arguing. What was Kane thinking when he partnered the two of you,” Clarke teased.

“Underneath the sass, there is a lot of love. You’re just jealous you didn’t get one of us as a partner,” Octavia pointed out.

“Lucky is more like it. You both drive me crazy, why would I want that at work too,” Clarke joked, walking towards the coke machine for her daily caffeine fix.

“That’s just mean, Clarke. What did we ever do to you?”

Clarke turned around taking a sip of her drink. “Do you really want me to answer that?” Clarke smirked at the look of disbelief on their faces.

“Watch your back, Clarke. We know where you sleep.”

Clarke laughed, “As you both are over all the time and eating my food, I would assume so.”

“You have the best food and your fridge is always stocked,” Raven came up and kissed her on the cheek. “You love us, don’t lie.”

“Of course I love you,” Clarke rolled her eyes,”You’re my best friends.” Clarke reached for Octavia and pulled her into a three way hug.

“We saw you bolt out of here earlier after talking to Kane. Everything good?”

“Yeah, everything is good, he was just checking up on the progress of my cases,” Clarke replied and replayed the crime scene from earlier in her mind.

“Good, I’m glad,” Octavia replied before her phone started ringing. She looked down at it and cursed. “Reyes, we have a lead. Let’s go.

“See ya, Clarke.”

“Bye, be careful,” Clarke said watching them head out.

“Always. Catch you later.”

They waved before they were out of sight. Their job was dangerous, they knew the risks, but Clarke still worried for her friends. She didn’t know what she would do without them. She stretched her neck and shoulders before heading back to her desk.

Running into them had extended her break longer than she’d planned. She began walking back to her desk, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone already there

Sitting there was none other than Agent Woods, going through all of her notes and files. Clarke blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. She was exhausted, but when she opened her eyes, the woman was still there.

Clarke stormed over to her, “Can I help you?”

“No need. I’ve already read everything you have,” The brunette looked up at her and for a brief moment, Clarke lost her train of thought looking into those green eyes of hers.

“Who gave you the authorization to go through my files?”

“Your chief has informed me of your unsolved cases and I think I can be of some assistance.”

“You were trying to kick me off this case only hours ago. What changed?” Clarke was pissed. How dare she come in and try to take over.  
To the hell with this, she thought.

“Nothing’s changed. I’ve been assigned this case, along with you. From your notes I gather you haven’t found an leads except the broken infinity symbol that connects the two cases?” Lexa asked, arching an eyebrow.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Lexa gave her a look, but clarke ignored her and whipped around to march directly over to Kane’s office.

Not bothering to knock, Clarke threw open the door and it clattered hard against the frame. Kane looked up perplexed before seeing who it was and sighing.

“What the hell is she doing at my desk?” Clarke was fuming.

Kane ran a hand through his hair. “I have absolutely no control here.”

“You’re the Chief of Police, Kane. That has to count for something,” Clarke could feel her anger seeping away seeing frustration cross his face.

Clarke wondered if there was more to it, but didn’t have any time to question it as the look disappeared as quickly as it came.

“She’s with the FBI, they outrank us and you know it.”

Clarke groaned knowing he was right. That didn’t mean she had to like it. “Fine, I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Kane waved her away. “Oh, there’s an empty office you two can use if you want.”

Clarke looked back at him skeptically. “What? Jaha’s office?” Clarke asked, remembering the Lieutenant’s retirement.

“Yes, Lieutenant Jaha has finally moved all his personal effects,” Kane explains. “He was going a little senile in his old age,” He let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, he was. He’ll be missed.” Clarke smiled. “Thanks, Kane. I know you tried,” Clarke nodded before closing his door back softly in apology.

She slowly made her way back over to her desk where Lexa still sat. It looked like she hadn’t moved an inch. Clarke briefly wondered if she was a robot because from what she saw, she never showed any emotion.

“Guess we’re partners,” Clarke grumbled, but plastered a smile on her face. “This should be interesting,” Holding out her hand, she watched Lexa hesitate before placing her hand in hers. Clarke felt electricity course up her arm the moment their hands met and she saw the same realization cross the agent’s face before her mask came back down.

Lexa pulled her hand away quickly. “I heard you were the best. I'll be the judge of that,” Lexa stood up, her posture poised, hands behind her back - almost like a soldier. She gathered up Clarke’s files. “Is there a more private place for us to work?”

Clarke sighed. “Yes, follow me.”

She took off towards Jaha’s old office with Lexa following closely behind. Lexa was intimidating, she'd give her that. Clarke wondered what else there was to this mysterious agent that dropped into her life so suddenly.

Clarke hoped to find out soon.

Lexa wasn't the only one who had reservations about working with someone she didn’t trust.

Walking into the office, Clarke closed the door. “Alright, where should we start?” Clarke asked, deciding to be nice.

“Let’s lay everything out and go from there. Does that sound agreeable to you, Clarke?”

The blonde tried to ignore the shivers that ran down her spine at the way Lexa had said her name. She’d never heard her name spoken like that before. It was sexy. Clarke shook her head from those thoughts. It’s been a while and Lexa was a gorgeous woman so those thoughts couldn’t really be helped.

“Yes, it does.”

Clarke sat down opposite her and they spent the rest of the evening going over the two cases meticulously.

It was going to be a very long partnership.

-=-

After one evening with Lexa, Clarke wanted to pull her hair out or better yet, punch the brunette in the face. Lexa was hard headed, rude and unpleasant. She could honestly say no one had made her react like this in years.

They had the files strewn across the desk, pictures up on the board, lines drawn every which way trying to find a connection, besides the broken infinity symbol. Clarke felt like they were missing something and it was driving her nuts trying to figure it out.

Lexa knew how to do her job. Clarke could admit that, but every time Clarke had a thought or idea, Lexa dismissed it and she was getting fed up. They'd been at it for hours and barely made any progress.

Watching Lexa, Clarke wondered if she had ever had a partner because from what the blonde could tell, Lexa liked working by herself. Clarke preferred it as well, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t work in a team when she needed to. It was obvious in the way Lexa held herself that she was used to having things her way. Her presence alone commanded a room. Most people would back down, but not Clarke.

Clarke’s patience was wearing thin. It had been tested before, but Lexa was on a whole new level. It was like she was purposely trying to piss her off, but what was the point now that they were partners.

Deciding to try a diplomatic approach, Clarke decided to try and get to know her.

“How long have you been with the FBI?” Clarke asked, leaning back in her chair and watching her.

“I got recruited my sophomore year of college,” Lexa answered without looking up.

This was going to be harder than she thought. “Where did you go to college?”

“Columbia.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty seven,” she finally sat back in her chair and stretched her neck. “Is there a reason why you’re questioning me?” Lexa asked, leveling her with a look.

“Just trying to get to know my new partner is all. Is that a crime?” Clarke laughed at her own joke while Lexa remained completely expressionless.

“There’s no need for that. I won’t be here that long,” Lexa looked at her watch.

“You never know how long this could take. You have any family?” Clarke saw her sigh before she answered.

“Yes, I have quite a large family,” She pinched between her eyes like she was debating something. “What about you?”

Clarke was pleased. “I’m twenty five, went straight to the academy from high school and no I only have my mom. What’s it like having a large family?”

Lexa sighed and Clarke could see the fatigue in her features she was trying to hide. “I’m too busy to see them often,” Clarke wanted to ask more, but didn’t want to intrude more than she had already. Besides she was pleased that Lexa had even bothered to answer her questions at all.

“That sucks. I always wanted a bigger family. Being an only child got lonely, but luckily I have two best friends that made it a lot more bearable,” Clarke really was lucky to have them and she didn’t think she told them that enough.

“That’s nice. Having a big family is interesting, never a dull moment,” Clarke swore she saw a small smile before it disappeared.

Clarke held Lexa’s gaze for a moment before clearing her throat. “How about we call it a night and pick this up again in the morning? It’s really late.”

Clarke was surprised when Lexa didn’t put up a fight. She expected the agent to insist they stay there and exhaust all possible leads. Clarke was relieved that wasn’t the case.

Standing up, Clarke went to straighten up the files and notes they had strewn across the table, but a hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up and was met with tired, green eyes. Clarke held her hands up in surrender with a smile.

“Have a good night, Lexa. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You too.”

Lexa replied so quietly that Clarke wasn’t sure if she heard her, but shrugged her shoulders, making her way out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on multiple projects, but will update the others as well. 
> 
> This was pre written so I thought I'd give you all another chapter
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

 

Waking up in her king sized bed; Clarke stretched her nude form and let out a groan. She barely got five hours of sleep which wasn’t enough, but killers trumped sleep.

Clarke got up out of bed and padded towards her kitchen. The loft had a large kitchen with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The kitchen opened up into the living room that boasted large windows which let in a lot of natural light. She kept it pretty minimal with a couch and a couple recliners as well as a flat screen mounted above the fireplace. It had a master bedroom and a spare which Clarke used as an office that she kept locked at all times.

The coffee maker she set to automatic had the smell of coffee wafting through the air and Clarke poured herself a steaming mug, doctoring it with milk and sugar before taking a sip. She sighed in contentment and let the hot liquid wake her up fully.

Looking at the clock, Clarke noticed the time and quickly went back to her bedroom to get dressed. She jumped in the shower, bathed in a hurry before throwing on a pair of jeans, a blue flannel, white chucks and left her hair down to air dry. Then she grabbed her coffee, badge and gun and rushed out and back towards the station.

Clarke swore she spent more time at the station than she did at home, but she preferred it because she liked to keep busy.

Luckily, Clarke lived only ten minutes away, so she always walked. On her way, Clarke’s mind drifted to Lexa. She couldn’t believe that she was stuck with someone so cold, someone so completely opposite to her. Clarke was positive, friendly, outgoing and was nice to everyone even if they didn’t deserve it, and Lexa was anything but that.

The agent was hard to describe. After only a few hours with her, Clarke couldn’t begin to fathom who she was exactly, but what she did know wasn’t much. At least not yet.

Lexa was a puzzle that Clarke was dying to figure it out.

Before she could ponder any more, the subject of her thoughts was standing right in front of her, leveling her with a glare.

“You’re late.”

Clarke looked at her watch and saw that Lexa was in fact correct, but she wasn’t even five minutes late.

“Are you in charge of time? I didn’t know that. I’m impressed,” Clarke smirked watching Lexa’s features darken slightly.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind,” Lexa relayed, before turning on her heel and started walking stiffly towards the door.

Clarke stood there for a moment wondering if Lexa could possibly be joking, but Clarke knew she wasn’t.

“Yes, Yoda.”

Lexa stopped in her tracks. “Yoda?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, “You do know who Yoda is, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do, but why?”

“Because apparently you know everything,” Clarke replied, taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee.

A small smile formed on Lexa’s lips, but was gone as quickly as it appeared. “If that was the case, Clarke, then this case would already be closed.”

Clarke stood there shocked still before chuckling, “Well played, Woods. Well played.”

She caught up to Lexa and they made their way towards the office they were using, Clarke nodded at the few people that were here so early in the morning.

Walking in first, Clarke immediately noticed that the office was not how she’d left it. Clarke turned around to Lexa closing the door behind her and waited for Lexa to face her.

“You stayed after I left, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Lexa said shortly, walking over to the board they had started the night before.

“Why? I would have stayed too if I knew you were going to,” Clarke tossed her bag down on an empty chair.

“There was no need, Clarke. I handled it.”

“Oh, so I’m not good enough to help, you have to wait until I leave, is that it?” The anger was clear in her tone. “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re supposed to be partners.”

“No, that isn’t the case. I just went through a few things before I called it a night, that's all,” Lexa locked eyes with her and Clarke could read the truth in them. “I know we’re partners, but that doesn’t mean anything. You and I both know that.”

Clarke scoffed and pulled the files towards her. “Forget it. Let’s just get started. I say we start from the beginning again.”

“I agree,” Lexa looked down at the copious amounts of notes they took. “The first murder happened six days ago and that’s where you saw the marking for the first time. On any of the other recent murders you didn’t see the infinity symbol, correct?”

“No, I didn’t. It was only on the last two murders, but the only thing that connects them is that marking. It doesn’t make sense. Most killers stick with the same method of killing, why did this one change almost every aspect of the previous murder. The first was thirty five year old Georgia Burks, who was strangled in her home and the maid found her body in bed completely clothed. There were no defensive wounds or any other wounds on the body. The only other marking was the symbol on the back of her neck,” Clarke rubbed her eyes and watched Lexa get up.

Lexa started pinning up all the information they had from the first murder. “Okay, now the second murder is where it changed. The victim was found nude in an alley with multiple stab wounds and her neck slit. The connection was the same symbol. This one seems more angry while the other one seemed calculated and planned,” Lexa put up the information from the second crime scene.

“What the hell is this killer trying to get out of this? We know he goes for women in their thirties. He doesn’t sexually assault them. There’s no witnesses, no leads, no nothing. Are we going to have to wait until he strikes again before we have a solid lead?” Clarke already knew the answer before Lexa voiced it.

“From what we have so far, yes unfortunately. I know it’s frustrating... I...” Clarke interrupted her.

“I want to catch them before they kill again, I don’t want another victim in order to give us a lead. I want to close this case,” Clarke said impatiently. “I have a question for you, Woods. How did you get assigned this case?” The blonde was extremely curious.

“The case came across my desk the day before the second victim was found. My supervisor assigned me to it because of the marking that was found and killers who use markings means they plan to do it again. Indra thought I should take over the investigation,” Lexa replied looking at the board. “I, however, didn’t expect to have a partner.”

“So we both got assigned by our superiors and it was their idea, no doubt, that we be partnered together,” Clarke asked.

“Yes, Indra thought it would be smart to pair up with you as she has heard a lot about you. Apparently, she and Chief Kane went through the academy together,” Lexa started writing what they knew about the case.

“Small world. I didn’t know that,” Clarke thought she knew Kane really well as he was like her uncle, but apparently she didn’t know him as well as she thought. Clarke wasn’t sure how to feel about that as he told her he had absolutely no control over the decision.

Now she wondered if that was actually true.

“I tried to get out of it,” Clarke glared at her. “Indra was very adamant and I couldn’t refuse. Now, here we are.”

“Here we are. Stuck with each other,” Clarke had many questions floating through her mind, but didn’t know how to voice them so she kept her mouth shut. If Lexa noticed, she didn’t say anything.

“The faster we solve the case, the faster you can get rid of me.”

Clarke smiled at that, “Sounds perfect. A win win if you ask me,” But deep down, Clarke wasn’t sure if that’s what she really wanted.

-=-

They worked all the way through lunch and Clarke didn’t didn’t realize until her stomach growled. She saw Lexa look up before Clarke heard Lexa’s stomach make the same rumbling.

“Let’s get out of here and go get some lunch. Sound good to you?” Lexa asked. Clarke looked up in surprise, honestly not thinking that Lexa would want to spend even more time with her.

“Sure, that sounds great,” Clarke said getting up. “What are you in the mood for?”

“You know the town better than I do. You pick. I’m okay with basically anything.”

“Anything, huh. Thought you didn’t trust me,” Clarke teased.

“Oh, I don’t. This is just food.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine. I know a place,” Clarke was in the mood for a greasy burger and a milkshake and the best place she knew in town was the Dropship. She found it when she moved here and fell in love with it. They had the best burgers in town and over time the owner became a good friend of hers.

They left everything where it was and headed out.

Leading their way a couple blocks away from the precinct, Clarke led them into an old school diner. It wasn’t a big place, only sat about fifty people at full capacity. It had a jukebox in the corner, red booths lining the walls and tables scattered throughout the middle.

Lexa eyed her when they walked in, but Clarke just ignored her and let them over to her favorite booth in the corner.

“Okay, what’s good here?” Lexa asked, opening the menu.

“The burgers are delicious, that’s what I’m getting,” Clarke looked over at Lexa and could see how out of place she looked. Lexa had her back to the wall which Clarke assumed made her feel more comfortable, but she could still see the tension in her shoulders as well as her fists clenched on the menu.

Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if it was her that was making Lexa uncomfortable or something else.

The server came over to take their order. Clarke ordered her burger, strawberry milkshake and onion rings. Lexa ordered the same except she got a vanilla milkshake instead. The door opened and Clarke waved in their direction when she realized she knew them.

“You sure know a lot of people,” Lexa said.

“Perks of living in a small town, I guess. It took some getting used to, I’ll admit,” Clarke smiled, but the smile got bigger when the milkshakes were set down on their table. She reached for hers immediately and took a long sip and moaned. She could see Lexa watching her from the corner of her eye.

“That shake must be as amazing as you said,” Clarke blushed realizing she hadn’t said anything else when it arrived.

“Why don’t you try yours and find out for yourself,” Clarke handed her a straw.

She watched Lexa take a sip and saw the enjoyment cross her face. “This is really good,” Clarke sat back with a smug smile.

“Just wait until you try the burgers. They are mouthwatering good,” Clarke licked her lips just thinking about it.

“I may have to take your word for it. So far, you haven’t steered me wrong.”

“Was that a compliment, Woods?” Clarke couldn’t resist asking.

“Not a chance, Griffin. Just an observation,” Lexa retorted taking another sip.

Clarke couldn’t help the laugh she let out. It was needed after the stress of the past few days. It surprised her that Lexa, of all people made her laugh like that, but she found it wasn’t unwanted.

The food arrived at the table and Clarke poured ketchup on her plate and took a big bite of her burger while Lexa did the same. Half their burgers were gone in minutes along with most of the onion rings. Clarke was hungrier than she thought.

“What you think? Am I right?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, it’s as good as you said. I can see why you come here often,” Lexa wiped her mouth.

“Two for two, I’ll take it,” Clarke bantered. She enjoyed seeing this slightly softer side of Lexa.

“Don’t get used to it, Clarke,” Lexa replied cockily.

“Oh, but I will. This won’t be the last time, I guarantee you that,” Clarke said assuredly, finishing the last of her milkshake.

“We’ll see about that, now won’t we?” Lexa said with air of finality.

Clarke smiled. “Yes, we will.”

Clarke was determined to prove her wrong. Lexa had heard she was the best, but so far she was pretty sure she hadn’t shown it.

Clarke watched as Lexa took a bite of her food, and couldn’t help but wish she knew what the brunette was thinking. She wondered if she should pry now, since Lexa seemed slightly more relaxed, but before she could try Lexa began to speak.

“I was thinking that we should go back and canvas the neighborhood surrounding the area where the body was found.”

Clarke refrained from sighing, knowing that it was back to work. She finished her burger and tossed down her napkin.

“Let’s go,” Clarke went to pay and held up her hand when Lexa went to pull out her wallet. “My treat.”

Lexa thanked her, sending her a small genuine smile, before they headed out.

She smiled back hoping that maybe, just maybe they would find a lead. It was worth a shot.

With Lexa by her side, she didn't know what could happen.

-=-

Going from door to door had so far yielded no results. Clarke was getting frustrated from the lack of evidence. Every person they talked to said the same thing. They didn’t hear anything nor saw anything.

Clarke knew that someone had to have heard or seen something. It wasn’t near impossible, but Clarke could understand the fear that people had. There’s a phrase that goes around. Snitches get stitches, which she thought was over the top, but couldn’t refute it as much as she wished she could.

“We’re getting nowhere. This is bullshit. I know somebody saw something,” Clarke fumed walking towards the next house. Clarke’s mood was rapidly deteriorating.

“It’s part of the job, people are scared. We can’t blame them for it,” Lexa replied, knocking on the door which opened to a little old lady. “Hello dears, how can I help you?”

“Ma’am, I’m with the FBI,” Lexa held her badge up. “My partner here is a detective with the local police department. You probably recognize her,” Lexa looked at her and Clarke held her badge up as well.

“Mrs. White, how are you?” Clarke asked.

The women smiled brightly at them. “You look familiar, but so do a lot of people at my age. Can I see those badges again?” They held their badges out to her again. “Oh, I don’t have my glasses. Let me get them,” She turned around to go back into her house.

Clarke stifled a laugh, before saying, “Ma’am, your glasses on hanging around your neck,” She watched the lady look down and cuss.

“Yes dear, you’re right. Oh well. I’m old,” She smiled. “How can I help you?”

“Did you hear or see anything the night before last?” Lexa asked more loudly than intended.

“I’m old, not deaf, young lady,” She smiled innocently. “And I heard something, but I originally thought it was an animal. Please tell me you’ll catch them. This is supposed to be a peaceful town. I just don’t understand how this could happen, how someone could be so terrible? Is that what the world’s come too?” Clarke could see tears beginning to form in Mrs. White’s eyes, and the old lady began to wipe at her eyes as a few drops fell free. To her surprise, Lexa took out a tissue from her jacket pocket, handing it to her.

Lexa rested a gentle, but firm hand on the woman’s forearm and not a second later Mrs. White placed her other hand over Lexa’s. Clarke noticed Lexa didn’t say anything, but she didn’t need to, the support was there, and that’s all that was needed.

After a few moments, she pulled back and looked up at Lexa. “You’re a very sweet, young lady. Thank you. I really just don’t get how people can be so cruel.”

“It’s why I became an agent. I want to protect people from the bad guys,” Lexa handed Mrs. White her card. “If you think of anything else or hear anything, give me a call.”

“Thank you, dear. I will. I really have to go, I have bingo now. Have a good day both of you.”

Clarke stood there flabbergasted at what she just witnessed. She didn’t know Lexa could be so caring, so thoughtful, so kind. Clarke was shocked, but at the same time, truly touched that Lexa would take the time to reassure her when she didn’t have too.

“Have a good time at bingo. I hope you win,” Lexa smiled at her and waved. “Keep my card somewhere safe.”

“I will dear, take care.”

Clarke had never seen that side of her and didn’t know it even existed. It left her speechless and she wanted to see that Lexa more. There was a lot she didn’t know apparently about her new partner, but she wanted to find out.

Instead of saying anything, Clarke started walking to the next house, but honestly, she was thinking about heading back to the station. They were getting nowhere and Clarke felt like it was a waste of time. They’d been at it for hours and yielded not one single lead. As they reached the house, Lexa came to a stop.

“This is different for me, I’m not used to going door to door. Usually by now I’d have a lead. Even if it doesn’t pan out, at least it’s something.”

Clarke looked at her for a moment wondering where she was going with this. “I get it; I do, but let’s think positive. Something will turn up; maybe the killer will slip up and leave us something. You never know,” she didn't know why she was so set on convincing Lexa to continue when she herself was ready to quit.

Lexa looked at with an indecipherable expression. “It better, I just hope they don’t kill again before we get something. We should head back to the office, see if we missed anything.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, knowing for a fact that they hadn’t, but went along with it anyways.

“Okay. Let’s go. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

-=-

As soon as they got back to the office, Lexa headed directly to the office without speaking to anyone. Clarke watched her pull out her cell and decided to give her some privacy and made her way to the break room for some much needed caffeine.

Clarke was about to take a drink when her own phone began to ring. Without checking the caller id, she clicked answer.

“ _Hello, Clarke_ ,” her mother’s harsh tone came through the line.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she settled back in her chair, propping her feet up on the table and waited for the verbal onslaught that was her mother’s status quo recently.

“Hello, Mother.”

Abby made sure to call a few times a month, and Clarke normally tried to avoid them. Ever since her father’s death it had been like this, they had never seen eye to eye, but honestly, it was like that before as well. Her father acted like a bridge between them, and without him, their whole system just fell apart. Clarke wished she could have a better relationship with her mom, but knew it was unlikely to happen.

When Clarke first chose to join the academy Abby had cut off all ties with her. Clarke pretended like she didn’t care, but of course she did, she hadn’t just lost one parent, but both.

Only in the last year or so, did her mother finally decide to reach out, but it wasn’t for the right reasons. It wasn’t because she missed her, it was because she wanted to control her, wanted to convince her to go back to college. And while a small part of her was glad that her mother was back in her life, most of the time she just wished things would go back to the way they were when her mother pretended that she didn’t exist.

_“Finally decided to answer my calls. Really, Clarke, it’s about time you stop acting like a child_ ,” Abby snapped.

Clarke bit her tongue hard. She was not going to let her mom get under her skin.

“I’m so sorry. I mean, it’s not like I don’t have a job or a life. Am I supposed to drop everything because my mother decided to have time for me again?” Clarke said sarcastically.

“ _Grow up! You completely derailed everything you’d planned on a whim. What was I supposed to do?_ ”

“Hmm, I don’t know, mom. How about actually supporting me and being there for me, but instead you disowned me. What would dad think?” Clarke was being spiteful, but she couldn’t stop the words from spewing out. “I mean I am your daughter, but that doesn’t mean shit to you.”

“ _Don’t talk to me that way, Clarke Abigail. I’m your mother and I deserve respect_.”

Clarke felt tears welling in her eyes. “You don’t deserve anything from me. You haven’t earned a fucking thing from me.”

“ _You better…_ ” Clarke didn’t want to hear what else she had to say so she hung up. Clarke furiously rubbed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket and slammed the chair back. Clarke whipped around when she heard someone clear their throat.

Lexa stood in the doorway, looking uncomfortable. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to interrupt. I was looking for you, but I shouldn’t have listened in.”

Clarke closed her eyes. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. “Do you need a minute or…”

“I’m fine, let’s get back to work,” Clarke brushed past her, heading back to the office. She turned around when she didn't hear Lexa follow. “You coming or not?”

Lexa nodded and took off after her.

Once they were back in the office, Clarke ignored Lexa as best she could, but could feel the brunette’s eyes on her.

“Are you going to just stare at me or you going to help?” Clarke snapped, irritated. Her mom had the knack of calling when she was already stressed and as usual, Abby managed to push her over the edge.

Clearly concerned, Lexa shook her head. “Are you okay?”

“Why do you care?” Clarke asked, not looking at her.

“We’re partners; this could affect how you do your job.”

“I’ll be fine and this has never affected how I do my job. I can handle it,” Clarke knew that wasn’t entirely true, but Clarke hardly knew her and didn’t want to divulge her family problems.

“Okay, good.”

They worked in silence, but like Clarke had thought, they didn’t find anything new. Clarke shoved away everything, sitting back in her chair.

They were missing something and it was annoying as hell. There was a knock on the door that interrupted her train of thought.

“We have another victim and I was told to get you immediately,” The rookie stood there uncomfortably and looking like he was ready to bolt.

Lexa spoke up, “What’s the address?” Clarke listened as he rattled it off while Lexa wrote it down. “Anything else we should know?”

“No…no ma’am,” he said stumbling over his words.

“Thank you. Let them know we’re heading straight there and not to do anything until we arrive,” Lexa said curtly.

“Yes...ma’am. I…can do that. Right…away.” Clarke watched him turn around and flee the room.

“Could you be a little nicer? He was just doing his job.”

“The earlier they learn the better,” Lexa said grabbing her keys and walking out.

“That seems harsh.”

“It was how I was taught.”

“That explains it,” Clarke replied catching up.

Lexa stopped suddenly and cocked her head to the side, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Why you are the way you are,” Clarke replied wondering if she had gone too far.

“That’s none of your business.”

Lexa was right and Clarke felt bad for overstepping. “I’m sorry.”

Clarke sent Lexa an apologetic look. The brunette kept eye contact for a second before nodding. Then she got in, starting the car. Lexa inputted the address into GPS and they were on their way.

Maybe this time they’d get their first lead.

They arrived quickly at the scene and ducked under the police tape. With it only being twenty minutes away, they made it in fifteen. Harper hadn’t arrived yet, and Clarke followed Lexa over to the victim.

They stood there for a moment looking at the victim and didn’t hear Harper walk up behind them.

“Another victim? They aren’t wasting any time. Do we know if it’s the same guy yet?” Harper asked lowly.

“We haven’t looked yet, actually. We only arrived a couple minutes before you,” Clarke replied, not tearing her eyes away from the woman’s whose eyes were wide open in death.

Harper kneeled down to examine the body as Clarke and Lexa watched on. After a few moments, Clarke walked away, looking for any other clues at the scene of the crime. She silently cursed when she came up short and just hoped that the forensics team would do a better job than her.

After Harper finished her examination she called Clarke back over.

“What I can tell you is she died quickly and the headshot was the fatal blow,” Harper explained. “See, here,” She pointed to the temple. “There's no exit wound either.”

“And the symbol?” Lexa asked.

Harper gave her a grim look and nodded, she handed Lexa a blue glove which she slipped on before kneeling down next to the victim. She brushed the victim’s blonde hair back which was streaked with blood. There they saw the same symbol as the previous two murders.

“Shit,” Clarke said.

She had been hoping that the cases weren’t connected, but deep down she knew they would be.

Harper began pulling out pockets on the clothes and went to feel underneath the body when she felt a crinkle of paper.

“Hey, I found something you might want to check out,” Harper held up a note.

Lexa looked up in surprise and reached for the note. She unfolded it and began to _read_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the next chapter of this one. Next one I hope to update is Into the Storm.
> 
> Thanks for your patience. :)

* * *

Clarke wanted to rip the note from Lexa’s grasp as she was holding it tightly in her fist and wouldn’t let anyone else see. Clarke was tired of Lexa acting like she didn’t know how to do her job. One minute, they were bantering, and the next, Clarke was being treated like an idiot

It was not appreciated..

She was getting a little upset. Clarke wanted to know what the note said as well. They were supposed to be a team, but it felt like more often than not, Lexa treated her like an annoying itch she couldn't get rid of. Clarke wanted more than anything to prove her wrong if only Lexa would give her the chance. Clarke maintained a polite facade on the outside regardless of what she was feeling on the inside.

“Are you going to read out loud or just keep it yourself?” Clarke asked.

“Can I have a minute to read it, then maybe I’ll share it,” Lexa replied tersely, not even sparing her a glance.

“Okay, you’re right,” Clarke tried to keep the bite out of her tone, “By all means, please take your time,” Clarke smiled even though all she wanted to do was strangle Lexa.

Lexa finally glanced at Clarke, but she couldn’t glean anything from Lexa, “Thank you, can you take a look around the scene? We can discuss this back at the office.”

It was the last thing Clarke wanted to do, but she could tell Lexa was serious and sadly, Lexa was above her. Besides, there was probably a reason why she wanted Clarke to search the scene.

“Yeah, I can do that. You promise you’ll share when we get back?”

“I promise, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded and went to search the building away from the initial crime scene, hoping for any kind of lead. It was another abandoned building with trash everywhere which Clarke assumed squatters were making their home here. Clarke’s eye caught on something shiny behind the trash can and was going to disregard it, but thought better of it.

Immediately making her way over, she snapped on some latex gloves before she picked up the 9mm handgun. Her face lit up at the evidence. Turning and looking around, Clarke spotted Monty collecting evidence, but Clarke knew that what he had wouldn’t help them.

“Hey, get this back to the lab ASAP and let me know if we get any hits, please. It’s the number one priority. Okay?”

Monty looked up at her in confusion before his eyes landed on the gun.

“No way, the killer left that behind. That’s strange, they hasn’t left a shred of evidence before so why now?”

Clarke picked up on his hesitation, but didn’t want to acknowledge that she felt the exact same way. She was just really excited they actually might have a solid lead and decided to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“True, they haven’t, but they’re bound to make a mistake sometime. Maybe, they got interrupted and had to ditch the gun quickly. You never know,” Clarke tried to sound hopeful, but Monty didn’t buy it.

Monty still looked doubtful, but took the gun carefully and put it in an evidence bag to be processed.

“As soon as I finish here, it will be the first thing I look at back at the lab.”

“Thanks Monty, you’re the best.”

Finding the gun gave her a confidence boost and Clarke walked away with a smile on her face. She wanted to find Lexa and share with her the good news. Clarke knew better than to get her hopes up, but this was the first solid lead they had and Clarke was going to run with it.

Even if it turned out to be a false lead, it still could be something.

Clarke continued looking around in hope of finding something else that could help them with the case. Having no luck after searching for another twenty minutes, Clarke decided to leave it up the crime scene experts.

Preparing herself, Clarke knew she had to find Lexa. Clarke also knew it wasn’t going to be easy to convince Lexa that this was a real lead and not just planted evidence.

Clarke walked back to where the body was being put into the coroner van. Every time she saw a body being loaded, Clarke flashed back to when she watched her own father’s lifeless body loaded the same way and it pulled at her heart. She never watched this part and always had to turn away until the victim was loaded and the van took off.

Today was no different as Clarke cast her eyes to the ground.

Only when she heard the van rumble to life and drive off did Clarke look up. The first thing Clarke saw was Lexa and Harper whispering quietly to one another. She felt an odd sense of envy as she continued to watch. Instead of interrupting them, Clarke waited for their conversation to finish. She knew she’d get an earful from Lexa if she butted in on them. Besides it gave her a few more minutes to figure out how she was going to convince Lexa. Clarke made sure to glance down anytime they looked her way.

When Clarke looked up again, she locked eyes with the intense green of Lexa’s and promptly lost what she was going to say. Clarke glanced around and noticed Harper was nowhere to be found. While she’d waited, Clarke hadn’t thought of a solid argument to present to Lexa, but figured if all else fails, she would just go with her gut.

Lexa stood there with arms crossed, clearly deep in thought. She watched for a moment before she made her way over uncharacteristically nervous. Clarke wondered exactly what Lexa was thinking because it was something she was dying to know. She couldn’t help but think how beautiful, Lexa looked and quickly shook her head. Thank god her friends weren’t there; they’d give her so much shit.

Before Clarke could say a word, Lexa spoke first.

“Save whatever you’re going to say until we can back to the station,” Lexa said looking around.

“Umm, okay, but Lexa…” Clarke was confused, but snapped her mouth shut when Lexa leveled her with a pleading look. She wasn’t used to Lexa giving her a look like that. It was always glares or an indifferent expression.

This was different and even though she had only known Lexa a couple days, Clarke could tell.

Lexa turned and walked off with Clarke racing behind her to keep up. The reporters surrounded them like vultures as soon as they ducked under the crime scene tape.

They were bombarded with questions before they could even make it halfway to the car.

“Do you have any leads?”

“There have been multiples murders that have happened, what do you have to say.”

“What evidence do you have?”

“Are they connected?”

“Is this the work of a serial killer?”

“Do you have any suspects?”

Question after question kept flying out of the press’s mouth and Clarke couldn’t help but feel slightly overwhelmed. Clarke suddenly felt a hand push her back slightly. She watched Lexa hold up a hand and effectively stop the onslaught of questions.

Clarke was impressed. The press were always like a dog with a bone and they refused to quit, but Lexa managed to silence them with just a wave of her hand.

“Detective Griffin and I are working very hard on this case. As it’s an ongoing investigation, we are refusing to comment. Have a nice day,” Lexa said with an air of authority that Clarke had become well accustomed to.

Clarke felt herself being guided back to the car. Lexa opened her door before moving to the other side and getting in herself before starting the car. They made their way towards the station after maneuvering their way through the press and other police officers controlling the scene.

As soon as they made it back, Lexa headed straight towards the office. Neither spoke until the door was firmly closed and locked, Clarke noticed behind them.

“Okay, want to tell me why I couldn’t speak at the crime scene?” Clarke sat down in one of the rolling chairs and looked up at her questioningly. She tapped her fingers on the table as she waited.

Lexa sighed and sat down across from her. She rubbed a hand over her face and leaned back in her chair. Clarke wondered if she was even going to answer her question or continue to avoid it.

“Just a feeling I got, you never know if one of our bystanders is the killer. I didn’t want to take the  
chance.”

“I understand that, but next time can you tell me that instead of treating me like I don’t know what I’m doing,”

“Yes, I can do that. I’m sorry, I didn’t take that into account,” Lexa sighed again, “I will from now on.

“Apology accepted. Thank you,” Clarke looked up at her to see Lexa’s cheeks tinted pink and Clarke smiled. Getting an apology from Lexa was a big accomplishment, Clarke was pretty sure Lexa had never apologized for anything before.

It meant even more knowing that she had gotten one.

“Let’s start over, shall we? I’m Agent Lexa Woods and I’m going to be your new partner,” Lexa held out her hand.

Clarke looked down and remembered the last time they’d shaken hands. She felt shivers down her spine.

“I’m Detective Clarke Griffin, nice to meet you,” Clarke grasped her hand and felt the same tingle as before.

They both shyly looked at each other before letting go. Clarke really hoped they were turning over a new leaf. She really thought if they could put their differences aside, they could work well together and hopefully solve this case.

It wasn't a feeling she'd gotten before with any of her other partners, but with Lexa, she did.

“Let’s go over the case today. I’ll fill you in on everything I know and you do the same. That work for you?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, it does. I appreciate it,” Clarke smiled and shifted back in her seat. “I’ll start. I found a gun wedged behind a trash can. Monty is running it for ballistics and fingerprints so maybe we’ll get a hit. I didn’t find anything else in my search, but hopefully the crime scene unit did.”

“I hope it gives us a solid lead and wasn’t planted there on purpose. This killer is meticulous and thinks multiple steps ahead. This seems like a very stupid mistake…” Lexa held her hand up before Clarke could interrupt, “But you never know.”

“Thank you,” Clarke watched Lexa pull the file closer. “Are you going to tell me what the note said?” This was her first serial murder case and Clarke was dying to know.

“Yes, I will. I memorized it. You can see it after they run it for forensics,” Clarke nodded in agreement, watching Lexa clench her jaw and take a deep breath. “staring, staring at the walls...when they cry for help... will you hear their calls?”

Clarke didn’t know what to say and luckily didn’t have to as it seemed Lexa already knew.

“It’s messed up, I know. The victim this time was a woman in her twenties and she was shot twice, once to the head and once to the heart. Harper will get with us if she finds anything else. We both saw the same marking which means the same killer, but otherwise nothing else is the same. I’m tired of this killer being one step ahead of us constantly.”

“We will catch him. We have too. I know it’s frustrating. I get it. Why do you think he keeps changing locations? What’s next? It’s like he is toying with us and it makes me want to nail his ass to the wall even more,” Clarke let her anger out slamming her fist on the table making Lexa look up at her. “My bad.”

“It’s okay. They are doing it to keep us off their trail, to keep us second guessing ourselves and unfortunately it’s working. We can’t let ourselves be distracted by other things that may or may not be pertinent to the case. I understand it’s hard, I do, but this killer, this case is our only priority. Okay?” Lexa stared directly at her waiting for her response.

Clarke took a moment, knowing she needed to completely devote herself to this case and her partner. Two minds were better than one.

The only way they'd stop this murder spree was to work together as a team.

“Yeah, I get it,” Clarke didn’t know what else to say as her mind was in overdrive with all the information. “Let’s go see if Monty has any leads for us.”

Lexa nodded, getting up. They made their way upstairs in search of Monty. They found him with Jasper going over the evidence. Jasper was dusting for prints and Monty was examining the note carefully. They watched for a moment as he put in the a glass encasement and filled it with a solution to see if there were any fingerprints.

Clarke couldn’t wait any longer.

“Have you found anything guys?” Clarke took the lead after Lexa motioned for her to go ahead. Clarke couldn’t help but smile in gratitude.

“Clarke!” They were always saying her name like that whether they had anything or not. The machine beeped and Monty sighed in disappointment, “I haven’t gotten anything at all from the note, no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing of use. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke looked at Lexa and she nodded. “We both figured there wouldn’t be,” She turned towards Jasper and waited for him to meet her eyes, “Jasper, what about you, did you find anything?”

“Actually, yes. A partial print, I’m running it thru AVIS now,” Jasper clicked a few keys of the keyboard when it dinged. “Looks like we have a match, a John Murphy, who has quite the rap sheet. Aggravated assault, burglary, kidnapping, just to name a few, I’ll print it out for you.”

“Thanks Jasper. Any hits on ballistics?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, Clarke you remember the case a couple weeks ago where the man Dax Pritchard was shot and left in the bathroom of that hotel? This gun was used at both crime scenes.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, no way, thanks guys. We have to go. We have a killer to catch,” Clarke sprinted from the lab with Lexa hot on her heels, “Thanks guys!” she yelled over her shoulder as she dodged around people. Clarke heard the guys yelling encouragement to her, but she was on cloud nine currently and didn’t reply. It was brought down sharply by Lexa who’d caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Clarke, don’t get your hopes up, okay? This is almost too easy. We don’t know anything for sure yet. Let’s have patrol pick him up and put him in an interrogation room.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right,” She let out a deep breath, “I’ll try. I don’t want patrol to pick him up though. I want to us do it,” Clarke stood there daring Lexa to argue, but instead nothing came. Clarke realized that Lexa was just as curious as she was.

“Let’s go get our suspect,” Lexa nodded and handed Clarke her keys. “You drive.”

Clarke looked at her in surprise, but grinned. Apparently, Lexa was serious about starting over. She took the keys and spun them around her finger, “Thanks,” Lexa nodded.

They finally had a break in the case and Clarke completely ignored the voice in the back of her head that said it was too good to be true.

-=-

They found Murphy holed up in his shitty one bedroom apartment smoking weed. He had put up a fight, but was quickly subdued by Lexa. Clarke watched Lexa who had barely broken a sweat as she wrestled Murphy to the ground with a knee in his back before his hands were cuffed behind him.

Clarke had found it pretty damn hot watching Lexa in action against a suspect. Clarke could admit she had been a little turned on watching Lexa’s muscles flex in her suit. Clarke wondered what Lexa would look like out of business attire…like in jeans or something more casual.

She bet she’d look good in anything.

After being subdued, they had quickly gotten him back to the station and into an interrogation room. Lexa had pushed him not so gently and handcuffed him to the table because he’d already tried to assault an officer. Lexa wasn’t taking any chances and Clarke didn’t blame her.

Leaving Murphy to stew, they went and grabbed some coffee, figuring they were in for a late night. Clarke watched Murphy through the glass. He looked uncomfortable and a little antsy like he had something to hide. She was hoping that he wouldn’t be a hard nut to crack. They let him sit there a little while longer before finally deciding to go talk to him.

As soon as they walked back into the room, Murphy’s face morphed into a smug smile while he leaned back as far as the handcuffs would allow. Lexa leaned back against the wall and adopted a bored expression on her face while Clarke sat down in the chair opposite of their suspect.

Clarke appreciated Lexa letting her question him first. It showed Clarke a different side of Lexa that she didn’t know existed. Lexa was more than she let other people see and Clarke loved that it seemed like she was the only one that got to see it.

Turning her attention back to the matter at hand, Clarke leveled him with a glare.

“Where were you this morning between five am and seven am?”

Murphy refused to answer and instead was examining his fingernails. He still wore the smug expression that Clarke wanted to smack off his face.

“Don’t make me ask again, Mr. Murphy.”

“It’s just Murphy. For the love of God, don’t call me John or Mr. Murphy,” Clarke almost smiled at the reaction she caught and looked back at Lexa to see a light in her eyes as well.

“How about you tell me what I want to know and I’ll consider not calling you Mr. Murphy,” Clarke watched him cringe again.

Murphy rolled his eyes, but complied. “I was at home sleeping. What’s this about?”

“We found a gun with your fingerprints on it. Do you have any witnesses that can corroborate your story?” Clarke knew they didn’t have enough evidence to convict him yet, they needed a confession.

“Whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it. I was at home in my bed sleeping. My sister was there. I’m a recovering addict and a ex con. She stayed with me because she’s been helping me. I know I did some stupid shit before, but I’ve straightened up my act since,” Murphy must have realized the situation he was in because his eyes pleaded with her to believe him. Clarke looked over to Lexa for confirmation. Clarke saw nothing, but the truth in his eyes, but some killers were fantastic actors.

“Why in the hell should we believe you? This gun is connected to not one, but two murders and your fingerprints are the only ones we found,” Lexa had come closer and leaned her face close to his. “We can charge you with murder and you can spend the rest of your life in prison. Is that what you want?” Lexa hissed vehemently. Clarke watched Murphy’s face go white and fear was shining in his eyes.

“No…no…no, I didn’t kill anyone. I didn’t, but I did find a gun yesterday in the park. I picked it up and tossed it in a trash can because I didn’t want some kid to find it. I swear you have the wrong guy. Call my sister, she’ll vouch for me, please,” Murphy was almost begging, “I can't go back, I can't. Please.”

“On the night of Aug 30th, where were you?”

“What day was that?”

“What does that matter? It was a Thursday.”

“I was at an AA meeting, I go every week.”

“So you admit to finding a gun and you just threw it away. That’s a likely story. How are we supposed to believe that?” Clarke laughed.

“Call my sister, please, call her.”

Lexa handed him a notepad and pen.

“Write down her name and number. We’ll see if your story checks out.”

He scribbled it down quickly and when he was done, slid it back over. Lexa took a look at it and motioned for Clarke to follow her, which she did. Neither one of them bothered to say anything before walking out and letting him think about the consequences of his actions.

“I’ll go call this alibi and see if she can come down. Want to order us some food, I’m starving. Lunch seems like it was hours ago,” Lexa asked politely.

“It was. I'm starving too, does pizza work?” Clarke replied pulling out her phone. At Lexa’s nod, Clarke pulled out her phone. “You care what we get?”

Lexa shook her head. “No, I’m not picky,” Lexa pulled out her own phone while she walked out the door, presumably to call the witness.

Clarke ordered a pepperoni pizza and looked back through the mirror to see Murphy with his head in his hands, completely devastated. Nothing like the cocky little shit, they’d picked up earlier. Clarke believed him, but knew it was better to get all the facts before he was cut loose.

Hearing the door open, Clarke looked over to see Lexa walking back in. “She’ll be here as soon as she can. She’s apparently a lawyer and is finishing up a case. She lives and works in DC.”

“Okay, the pizza will be here in twenty so we should have time to eat. Should we go back in and let him know?”

“Go ahead.”

Clarke got up and popped her head into the room.

“Your sister will be in an hour,” She went to step out. “Can I get you anything?” Murphy shook his head, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look up. She couldn’t help but feel a little bad for him. It did sound like he was trying to turn his life around, but still she knew she couldn’t be too careful. She closed the door softly and leaned her head against it.

Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Stranger things have happened. It could happen she knew, but they still had to double check.

She took a few moments to gather her thoughts before Clarke headed back to Lexa, but was intercepted by her pizza delivery. Clarke paid and left a generous tip before heading back to their office. She set down the box and watched Lexa grab a piece without hesitation and start devouring it.

Clarke just laughed.

“Would you like a napkin?”

“Thank you. I’m sorry. I told you I was starving,” Lexa blushed and Clarke thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“It’s cool,” Clarke helped herself to a slice and between the two of them, the pizza was polished off quickly.

They finished up just a knock sounded on the door. The same rookie poked his head in to let them know the witness was here and he was gone as soon as Lexa stood up. Clarke groaned because all she wanted was her bed. Her back, neck and shoulders were tense and she was exhausted. A nice soak and sleep sounded heavenly, but knew that would have to wait.

Dragging herself up and out of her chair, she walked next to Lexa to meet the witness. Clarke was in for a surprise when she spotted her. It was someone she had dated briefly a long time ago, Niylah Humphrey. She hadn’t seen her in years and stumbled in response to seeing her.

“Niylah!” Clarke squeaked. “You’re our suspect’s alibi? I didn’t even know you had a brother,” Clarke cleared her throat, “I mean, hi, how are you?”

Clarke didn’t know what to do. She’d completely forgot how to act like a professional and was standing there gaping like an idiot. Niylah had been used as a way to cope after her father’s death while she was still in the academy. Looking back, Clarke regretted the way she’d treated her because to her it had just been sex, but Niylah had developed feelings for her and as soon as those feelings came out, Clarke had ran away as fast as she could.

She hadn’t seen the woman since.

“You’re the last person I expected to see. It’s been a long time, Clarke,” She leaned in for a hug which Clarke reciprocated. “We never really talked if you remember,” Niylah laughed making Clarke blush.

Glancing over to Lexa, Clarke could see Lexa just standing there watching the interaction between them with a small smile. Clarke swore Lexa was enjoying the awkwardness a little too much by the sparkle in her eyes. She let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, but back to the reason you’re here. My partner and I have some questions for you,” Clarke tilted her head to Lexa and Niylah followed her lead.

“Agent Lexa Woods, ma’am, if you could follow me please,” Lexa turned on her heel sharply and walked off.

Clarke and Niylah lagged behind her, when Niylah spoke up.

“Is she always like that?”

“You get used to it. She’s a good agent,” Clarke felt the strong need to defend her even though, Clarke knew Lexa could take care of herself.

“Ah I see.”

“See what?”

Lexa opened the door and stood back to let them in first.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Niylah walked in and hugged her brother. “Why is he handcuffed to the table?”

“He tried to punch me in the face, at the very least we can charge him with assaulting a police officer,” Lexa replied sitting down.

“You did what?” Turning on her brother and smacking him on the back on the head. “You’re an idiot. How in the hell do you expect to turn your life around when you do stupid shit like this.”

“Relax, sis. It was a mistake. I regret it. Please be here as my sister and not my lawyer.”

“Now, Ms. Humphrey, we have a few questions for you,” Lexa indicated the chair next to her brother.”

Clarke stood against the wall this time because now she had a personal involvement in the case. Regardless if it had been years, Clarke wanted Lexa to be the one to question her. It was super awkward for her as Niylah kept glancing her way and lingering a little bit too long.

“Your brother claims he was home all night, specifically between five am and seven am? Can you confirm that?”

“Yes, I can as I was awake all night working on a case and he would have had to pass me to get to the front door. I sleep on the pull out couch when I stay with him so he couldn’t have done what you’re accusing him of.”  
“He’s the suspect in a murder investigation and his prints were found on the gun that was used to kill an innocent woman. The same gun was used to kill a man a couple weeks ago. His prints were the only ones we found.”

Niylah turned to look at her brother. “Explain,” He immediately launched into the same story he had told them. Once he finished, Niylah turned back and faced Lexa with her arms folded on the table, “He didn’t do it. Now if you aren’t going to charge him, then we’re leaving if you don’t have any more questions.” She stood up.

Lexa didn’t even flinch.

“Sit down. We’re not done here. Besides I can still charge him with assault. So please cooperate.”

Clarke could feel Lexa’s eyes on her and she locked eyes with her, she saw the plea in them.

“Ny, we are just doing our job,” The old nickname slipped out and Clarke internally cringed. “I know you understand that, so please let her finish what questions she has. It will be in both of your interests.”

Niylah nodded and Lexa thanked Clarke with her eyes.

“Does he go to AA meetings?”

“Yes, every Tuesday and Thursday evening. Why?”

“I’m asking the questions here. If you’re lying for him, you can be considered an accomplice.”

“I’m a lawyer so yes I know and I wouldn’t do that. He didn’t kill that woman or anyone else Agent Woods. You have the wrong guy. He explained everything and if you had anything concrete, you would have charged him. Now are we free to go?”

“For now, but Murphy, do not leave town, understood?” He nodded his head when Lexa came to unlock his handcuffs. “I’m not going to press charges as you didn’t get the chance to actually hit me, but try it again and I will. Are we clear?”

Clarke watched Murphy gulp and nod again. Lexa really knew how to put the fear in a suspect with few words. Clarke wondered if Lexa could teach her as she always was the nice cop who persuaded them to talk. Clarke thought Lexa’s method was more efficient and she was only questioning a witness, not even the suspect and still managed to make them squirm.

Niylah came over to hug her and hand Clarke her card.

“We should catch up sometime. Call me,” Niylah winked. Clarke watched her walk off with her brother in tow and saw Lexa watching the exchange with narrowed eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just don’t trust either one of them.”

“Why?” Clarke cocked an eyebrow when she saw Lexa’s jaw clench, “I don’t think Murphy is our guy,” Clarke replied shifting away from the wall to head back to the office.

“Just a feeling. I don’t think he is either which puts us back at square one,” Lexa yawned as she slumped down in a chair.

Lexa rubbed a hand over her face. Clarke could see the bloodshot eyes and bags under her eyes that made her stop and frown in concern.

“Let’s call it a night and pick it back up in the morning.”

“Good idea, I need some sleep,” Lexa stood and gathered up her things before she smiled and waved, “Have a good night.”

“See you later. Get some sleep,” Clarke called out smiling. “You look like you need it. Good night.”

“Night.”

-=-

Clarke got home late and crawled immediately into the comfort of her bed. She checked her phone and texted her friends back telling them they were still on for tomorrow night as of now. It’s not like it’d matter in the end because they’d show up anyways and drag her out whether she liked it or not.

That is if she was home and not at the station.

The next morning, Clarke woke up to a text from Lexa informing her to take the day off because she had to go into DC to take care of something. It was very vague, but Clarke figured it must have been important for her to go while they were in the middle of a case.

Maybe, Lexa would explain when she got back.

Deciding to enjoy her impromptu day off, Clarke chose to have a lazy day at home in her sweatpants. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d done that. Usually Clarke would go to the office and work on her other cases, but those had all been passed off so she could have all her focus on this one. Clarke figured a day to recharge may help in the long run in and hopefully help her to solve the case.

She wasn’t a machine no matter how much she pretended to be.

Clarke thought a day on the couch in front of the TV sounded perfect. She had a lot of shows to catch up on, currently one she kept hearing about was called ‘The Bold Type’. Pulling up her TIVO, she queued up the show before making her way into the kitchen for some provisions. Vegging out on the couch was only complete with lots of snacks. She debated calling her friends over, but as she was seeing them later tonight, decided against it.

Her mind drifted back to Lexa and Clarke wondered what Lexa did on her days off, if she even took them and she figured Lexa didn’t unless forced to. She seemed all work and no play, but couldn’t fault her for that as Clarke didn’t know her life story. Clarke had only gotten glimpses here and there of the real Lexa. Clarke tabled those thoughts for now as she was supposed to be relaxing, not fretting over her partner.

Getting comfy, she started the first episode and quickly fell in love with the show, it was captivating and intriguing and before Clarke knew it, she’d finished the first season and already wanted more. She was happy to see the second season had aired and quickly started to bing it as well.

Once it ended, Clarke hoped they'd get another season.

Queuing up another show, Clarke watched a couple episodes before checking the time. She realized her friends would be here in less than an hour, Clarke decided to jump in the shower knowing they’d let themselves in when they arrived as usual.

She took her time in the shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles. Forty minutes later, she padded out of the bathroom in a towel, her hair still wet to find her friends sprawled on the couch eating her leftover snacks.

“As always, help yourself,” Clarke chided, walking back into her bedroom.

“Thanks, don't mind if we do,” Raven replied with a grin and followed her into the bedroom with Octavia.

“I’m so excited for tonight,” Octavia exclaimed, going back and grabbing her bag. “Let’s all get ready and we’ll head to dinner before the club. Oh and wear something sexy, Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friends, knowing full well what they were trying to do. Ever since she ended things with Finn last year, they’d been trying unsuccessfully to get her out and date again. Clarke gave them credit though, they were nothing if not persistent.

She was happy being single.

“I’m going out to have fun with my friends, not get laid. Do not try what you did last time, please?”

Raven and Octavia looked at each other then back at her and nodded, but Clarke could see the mischief in their eyes.

“I’m serious guys, please. Promise me.”

“You’re no fun, Griff, but fine, we promise,” Both of them held their hands up. “We solemnly swear we are up to no good,” And they both busted up laughing.

“Harry Potter really, ugh you two. Now I’m going to wear jeans and t-shirt and not my little black dress I had laid out.”

“Wait, no, we’re sorry. We promise we’ll be good,” Octavia vowed.

Clarke didn’t completely believe them, but she decided to take it with a grain of salt. She could always leave and come home if they still tried to do something. The Ark was only a couple blocks away from her apartment after all.

“You both suck. Where do you want to go to dinner?” Clarke asked pulling out matching black bra and panties and grabbing her dress from the closet.

“Tondc or the Mountain. You have a preference?” Raven asked plopping down on her bed.

“Tondc definitely. The Mountain is too snobby and uptight for my taste, plus it’s overpriced and the food isn’t that good,” Clarke replied pulling on her underwear and dropping her towel to hook her bra. She slipped on the dress and turned around to get her friend’s opinions. “What do you think?”

“You look hot, C.”

“So do you.”

“Thanks guys. Get ready, we leave in less than an hour,” Clarke replied and went to blow dry her hair and put makeup on.

They were ready on time, but not without a couple mishaps. Clarke knew having three women get ready in one bathroom was a feat in and of itself. Luckily they were used to it. Once Clarke made sure her friends were ready, they grabbed their things and headed out.

It was sure to be a fun night.

At least Clarke hoped so

-=-

By the time, Clarke and her friends made it to the Ark, it was packed. It was to be expected on a Friday night as there were only so many forms of entertainment in their small town without having to drive into DC. Clarke liked avoiding the city as much as she could as it held too many painful memories.

They got settled into a booth they were luckily enough to snag and ordered a round of drinks with Raven ordering them shots as well. Clarke groaned knowing what their goal was. They wanted Party Girl Griffin and that was someone she hadn’t been in a long time and didn’t care to be again.

“No shots for me. I have to work in the morning.”

“So do we, yet we’re still doing shots,” Octavia sassed and slammed back the tequila.

“Hell yeah, that’s how you do it!” Raven took her own shot, “C’mon Clarke, just one shot. Please.”

“Ugh, fine. You two are terrible influences, just so you know,” Clarke took her shot and grimaced. “Why must you always order tequila, Rae, it’s nasty.

“But effective, and don’t knock my choice of drink.

“Enough you two, let’s dance,” Octavia jumped up and grabbed at their hands.

Clarke smiled and let herself be pulled up. She loved to dance and this was her favorite place to go. She finished off her drink quickly as Octavia was getting impatient while Raven took another shot.

“Come on guys, I wanna dance.”

Shaking her head and laughing, Clarke dutifully followed her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d been here, work had consumed her life lately. Clarke loved her job, but still needed a break every now and again. She brushed off those thoughts and concentrated on having a good time with her friends.

They started dancing with each other for a few songs, before other people gravitated towards them. Her friends gave her a look so she danced with a couple people before pulling away to take a break.

Ordering one last drink, she slipped her heels off and massaged her feet. Normally, she didn't wear heels, but tonight called for it even if she would regret it in the morning. Clarke could admit that she looked hot and had caught both guys and girls staring at her throughout the night.

Her friends soon joined her, both of them slightly out of breath and sweaty from dancing.

“Why you being such a party pooper? You’re killing my mood,” Raven questioned sitting down and stretching her legs out on Octavia’s lap.

“I’m not, I just needed a break.”

“You suck at lying and besides we’re your best friends so you want to try that again,” Octavia jumped in.

“It’s nothing, just the case I’m working on is all,” Clarke didn’t want to bring up Lexa because she knew it would raise even more questions, but she couldn’t not say anything as they wouldn’t give up.

“Okay, how about you tell us about the case. Maybe we can help.”

“This is supposed to be a night off from work.”

“True, but something is weighing on your mind and that matters more,” Octavia put her hand on her shoulder.

“That’s sweet and I appreciate it. I can’t really talk about it though, it’s confidential.”

“Oh, okay. Are you working on this with Kane or what? We haven’t really seen much of you lately and at the station you’re holed up in Jaha’s old office.”

“Something like that, and when I can talk about it, you’ll be the first ones I come too. I promise.”

“Okay, Griffin, but I think it’s more than just the case that’s on your mind,” Raven gave her a knowing look. “I’ll get out of you eventually,” Raven teased with a smile.

There was no way Raven knew who or what was on her mind. Clarke never gave anything away and had learned early on how to keep things to herself, but she knew also knew how tenacious Raven could be and she wouldn’t let up until Clarke spilled the beans.

Even though there was nothing to spill, exactly.

“If there was anything else to know I'd tell you, but I wish you good luck nevertheless. Let’s go dance.”

They danced for another hour or so before Clarke called it a night. She had to get up early and was way tipsier than she’d wanted to be. She bid her friends good night and made her way out of the club.

Walking down the sidewalk, swaying slightly, Clarke got a weird feeling that someone was watching her. Every time she looked back, Clarke only saw an empty street. She heard a cough and whipped around, but once again there was nothing there. Clarke started walking faster, but did her best not to freak out. She was a cop, but with the alcohol swimming in her system, it heightened her fear, rational or not.

She could just be imagining things.

Clarke really wished she didn’t have those last two drinks now. Clarke fumbled with her purse trying to pull out her gun. Clarke knew she'd feel safer with the gun in her grasp. When she heard footsteps behind her, Clarke finally felt the cool metal of the barrel and gripped it hard. Hearing the footsteps approach, she steadied herself as best as she could before Clarke whipped around, the gun tight in her hand only to find Lexa standing directly behind her.

Clarke gasped in surprise, as Lexa was the last person she expected to see tonight.

“Woah, Clarke. It’s me, Lexa. How about you hand me the gun as you’re obviously been drinking and we don’t want to cause an accident,” Lexa held out her hand.

The gun was dropped into her hand a moment later, “Have you been following me? I swear I felt like someone was watching me. Was it you? Please tell me it was you. I’m really creeped out,” Clarke kept rambling and not making sense even to herself.

“No, I just got back into town a little while ago. I went to get food and was heading back to my hotel when I saw you stumbling around.”

“Aw were you were worried? That’s nice. I don’t have many people who worry about me,” Clarke turned to her wide eyed, “Wait if it wasn’t you then someone else was watching me. I’m super creeped out now,” Clarke said it so matter of factly, Lexa laughed.

“I’m sure you’re just imagining things, there’s nothing to worry about. I wasn’t worried, just concerned. How about I walk you home?” Lexa asked, but Clarke noticed that she kept glancing around. She may have had a few too many drinks, but she wasn’t stupid.

“If there is nothing to worry about, why do you keep looking around?”

“Just checking to see if anybody is filming a drunk detective stumbling through the streets. Now that would be bad press,” Lexa teased.

“That it would, but someone was watching me, I know there was, I’m not making it up,” Clarke looped her arm through Lexa’s and smiled, “Okay, Agent Woods, escort me home. I feel safer now.”

“I’ll be happy to,” Lexa headed off in the direction of Clarke’s apartment. “I believe you, Clarke, but there is nobody there that I can see. You’re safe.”

It made Clarke wonder how Lexa knew where she lived, but assumed she found out through the FBI. Normally that would bug her,but Clarke found it oddly nice as was walking arm in arm with Lexa down the street. She had a fleeting thought that if she was sober, Lexa wouldn’t allow the contact. Clarke knew Lexa could have ignored her and continued on her way, but she’d chosen to help instead and that meant a lot to Clarke.

“Thank you.”

When they made to Clarke’s building, she dug through her purse for her keys.

“Do you need me to walk you to your door or are you good from here?”

“I’m good. Thank you for walking me home,” Before she could overthink it, Clarke leaned in for a quick hug and pulled back to see Lexa was frozen in place. “Uh…sorry…see you tomorrow.”

Clarke bolted into her building and up to her apartment. A fiery red blush coating her cheeks, she had no idea what made her think it was a good idea to hug Lexa. She was drunk, but that didn’t mean she should have done it. Clarke hoped she hadn’t made Lexa uncomfortable, but couldn’t remember the last time a hug had caused this kind of reaction.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, a smile spread across her face and butterflies had erupted in her stomach all from a quick hug.

Cursing those thoughts, Clarke got ready for bed and threw on some shorts and a tank top as there was a good possibility her friends would show up later. It was standard when they had a night out drinking that they all usually crashed in the same place and sometimes in the same bed cuddled up. It was the norm for them as they'd been doing it for years. Finn used to get so jealous even though they were her best friends and nothing more.

She rarely thought of Finn and when she did, it was never with fond memories. She had long ago accepted it and vowed to never get in that kind of situation again. Clarke wanted the kind of relationship her parents had before her dad died. It wasn’t perfect, but the way they loved each other was immense. They had a happy marriage full of love, laughter and fun and Clarke wanted that for herself. Even if she could have half the kind of marriage her parents had, Clarke would consider herself lucky.

Her thoughts drifted to Lexa as she climbed into bed. Clarke wondered if Lexa had a significant other or not. Clarke knew she was into woman even if Lexa hadn’t actually said. It was a gut feeling and she was usually right. Plus, Clarke had caught Lexa staring at her a time or two. She was sobering up and was regretting the way she acted tonight with Lexa. It was impulsive and reckless of her and Clarke knew she never should have hugged Lexa like that. It was inappropriate no matter how good it felt..

Clarke was curious what the morning _would_ bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

Clarke dragged her ass to work the next day after waking up completely hungover and cursing her friends over and over again. It was completely their fault that she was plied with so many drinks and it had absolutely nothing to do with a brunette beauty she couldn’t stop thinking about.  
None at all.

Completely embarrassed and forming numerous apologies in her head, Clarke walked towards the station. She settled on just being honest and sincere, figuring that would be the best policy with Lexa.

It meant a lot to Clarke, that Lexa took the time to walk her home and make sure she was safe. Clarke still remembered the feeling of being watched and how serious Lexa had looked when she mentioned it. She may have been drunk, but that didn’t mean Clarke wouldn’t remember.  
She’d never blacked out from a night of drinking unlike her friends.

When she’d left, her friends were passed out on her couch, completely dead to the world until at least late afternoon, she knew. Clarke envied them that they didn’t have to go to work on a Saturday unlike her. Technically, she didn’t either, but Clarke wanted to talk to Lexa sober and apologize for her behavior the night before.

It had been unprofessional of her and Clarke was thoroughly embarrassed by her actions. Normally, she wasn’t like that, but a night of drinking after the past couple weeks of unsolved murders had taken a toll. Not to mention, Clarke had a hot as fuck new partner that she couldn’t stop thinking about and it made Clarke want to get to know her more. That was a problem because Clarke swore she would never get involved with a partner again.

It was way too messy.

Steeling herself for the embarrassment she was sure was to come, Clarke opened the door to the office they were using only to find it empty. Clarke sighed and took a seat, both wishing and not that Lexa would show. She just wanted to get it over with and hoped they could just forget about her slight mishap.

Clarke debated going to the break room for coffee when Lexa walked in holding two coffees and a paper sack.

“I didn’t expect you to be here yet,” Lexa said looking at her, surprise etched on her face.

“Yeah, I’m pretty surprised myself, but work is more important than sleeping off a hangover,” Clarke slumped back in her chair with a weary smile.

“You could’ve taken the day off, Clarke. It’s not like we have anything substantial to work with right now.”

Clarke was surprised, knowing how much of a workaholic Lexa was. If anything Clarke thought Lexa would be appreciative of her still coming in and not be so understanding. Lexa looking at her like she might actually care about her threw Clarke for a moment, but it was strangely nice.

“True, I could’ve and I still might, but I actually wanted to apologize…” Clarke started to say before Lexa interrupted her by handing her a coffee and the paper bag.

“For you, coffee the way you like it and a blueberry muffin as I’ve heard you’re partial to them,” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. “Also, you don’t need to apologize, Clarke. You did nothing wrong. I chose to make sure you got home okay and I’d do it again if needed.”

“Tha…thank you, Lexa. It’s appreciated, really. And for the coffee and muffin, that was very nice of you.”  
Clarke looked down so Lexa couldn’t see the blush coating her cheeks.

“You’re welcome. I stopped there for mine and figured it might help with your hangover.”

“You’re right; I didn’t have time to get any so thanks again,” Clarke smiled a genuine smile. It was very sweet of Lexa to think of her and it was almost like she cared about her, but it was hard to get a read on her.

“It was on my way. Are you sure you’re up to working today?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine.”

Lexa looked hesitant, but didn’t push and Clarke was grateful. The truth was she wanted to crawl into her bed and sleep away the hangover instead, but catching this killer meant more than sleep.  
Besides, seeing Lexa was motivation to push through as well. She was wearing a gray pant suit that looked fantastic on her. Lexa had on a green blouse and sturdy flats, but still her legs could go on forever.

“Okay, where should we start? I feel like we’re going around in circles and not getting any closer to finding the killer.”

“We can go back to the most recent crime scene, it should be empty and maybe just maybe we’ll get lucky,” Clarke suggested.  
Even if they didn’t find anything, at least they would be doing something semi productive instead of spinning their wheels at the station.

“Might as well, it’s not like we’re going to come up with anything else here. We’ve combed through everything with a fine tooth comb and have zilch to show for it.”  
Lexa pushed back her chair and stood up so smoothly, Clarke wouldn’t have realized she moved if she hadn’t watched her.

“Okay, you drive, I’m going to take some advil with my coffee and eat my muffin on the way there,” Clarke replied pulling the bottle from her bag and popping a couple.  
“That’s acceptable, but do not get crumbs in my car, it’s a government issued vehicle.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Clarke smirked and watched a small smile tug at the corner of Lexa’s lips. “I wouldn’t dare.”

Clarke was rewarded with a small laugh that had butterflies erupt in her stomach that she chose to ignore for the time being. Now was not the time to develop any sort of crush on her partner. They had a case to solve first and besides it’s not like Lexa would be sticking around so there was no point in dwelling on it.

“I’m not sure I believe you, but I guess I’ll have to trust you.”  
Lexa reached out to help Clarke up which was an unexpected move that took Clarke a second to react.

“Thanks,” Clarke smiled when she was standing up. “You ready?”

“Yeah let’s go.”  
Lexa headed out of the office and straight to the car. She opened Clarke’s door for her, waiting for her to climb in and shutting the door once she was buckled. She walked around, getting into the driver’s seat and they headed off to the abandoned building, their most recent crime scene.

Maybe they’d get lucky.

-=-

They didn’t get lucky.

All they did was spend most of the day combing the scene, looking for any shred of evidence that may have been left behind, but there was nothing. It was just like all the other crime scenes much to Clarke’s dismay.

The building was decrepit and falling apart on one side and it smelled old and musty. There was broken furniture and trash everywhere. Clarke didn’t even know what the building used to be, it was unrecognizable. It had been abandoned long before Clarke moved here.

Lexa had spent the majority of her time away from Clarke, as each of them were trying to cover as much ground as possible in the big building. Clarke took the three tops floors and Lexa took the three bottom floors and they would meet up if they found anything or when they were finished.

Clarke was just making one last sweep through the last floor, just in case she missed something. But all she found was a bunch of trash. Obviously people had been there as there was graffiti along the walls and empty beer cans scattered around. Clarke laughed because it was something she would have done as a teenager too.

She was about to call it quits when Clarke happened to glance out the window. It had turned to dusk making it harder to see, but as Clarke was just finishing up, she wasn’t too concerned as she had a flashlight.

What Clarke was concerned about was seeing someone down the sidewalk watching the building. She couldn’t make out any distinguishing features as they were hidden by the lengthening shadows. It could just be someone walking home, but Clarke got an eerie feeling that wasn’t the case especially when the person in question was standing there like they were waiting for something.

Deciding to check it out, Clarke darted from the window, hoping the person hadn’t seen her and made her way downstairs. She was going down the steps so fast, she didn’t see where she was going and collided with Lexa who had been coming up the stairs.

With Lexa’s fast reflexes, they were fortunate enough not to take a tumble down the steps.

“Where’s the fire, Clarke?”

Clarke ignored her and kept clamoring down the steps. She could hear Lexa huff and follow behind, but Clarke didn’t want to miss the person outside. Clarke quickly made her way through the building and out the door, but by the time she got there, the person was gone. She ran to where the person had been standing and cursed.

“Fuck!” Clarke yelled not caring who heard her.

“Care to tell me what the hell that was about?” Lexa asked with her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side.

Normally, Clarke would find her annoyed façade cute, but she was irritated that she missed whoever had been there.

“I saw someone standing here looking suspicious. They were watching the building and I wanted to check it out. As you can see they’re long gone, whoever the hell they were,” Clarke ranted running her hands thru her hair.

“Do you think it was just someone random or do you think it’s connected to our case?”

“I don’t think it was random. It’s too much of a coincidence. This building is abandoned and if it was something shady they wouldn’t have just been standing there. I mean the car is right there. They knew someone was here,” Clarke kept looking around even though it was futile.  
She kept pacing back and forth.

“It could have been a drug deal or something, Clarke. We don’t know anything.”

“I have a feeling.”

“And I’m just supposed to trust that feeling you had,” Lexa raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes.”

“Clarke, I…” Lexa stopped talking and stood stock still staring at the wall behind Clarke. Lexa put a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing and Clarke looked back at her.

“What?”

“Look,” Lexa pointed.

“Is that what I think it is?”

There on the wall, almost invisible unless you looking closely, was a blue infinity symbol etched there for them to find.

“Did you get a good look at them? What were they wearing? What did they look like? Lexa turned questioning eyes on Clarke.

“No, fuck. I didn’t get a good look at all. They were hidden in the shadows. I could barely make out that there was a person standing there in the first place. God, they really are toying with us aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Lexa replied stoically, no other emotion depicted in her voice or on her face. “It’s not safe to talk out here.”

Clarke looked around again, heeding Lexa’s concern.

“You’re right. Let’s head to my apartment instead of the station. That okay with you?”

“That’s fine.” Lexa started walking, but stopped when Clarke wasn’t following. “You coming or would you rather stay here?”

That got Clarke moving and soon they were headed off towards her apartment.

-=-

Her apartment wasn’t far, it being a small town everything was relatively close. Clarke kept sneaking glances at Lexa’s profile trying to gauge her mood as they made the drive in complete silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, it was actually really nice.  
Clarke was used to having to fill silences, but having learned that Lexa could say so much with so few words or even just a nod, she knew she didn’t have to and enjoyed the silence as Lexa drove. It was nice just being able to appreciate the little moments.  
They parked and made their way up towards her apartment. Clarke was nervous as she hadn’t expected company and knew her place was probably a mess, but it was too late now to back out as they were standing in front of door.

She dug into her bag for her keys and unlocked the door, smiling sheepishly.

“I wasn’t expecting company,” Clarke opened the door. “If you want to give me a couple minutes I can clean up.”

“That isn’t necessary, Clarke. I’m sure it’s fine,” Lexa stepped in first.

Clarke sighed in relief when she walked in right behind Lexa and seeing that it actually wasn’t that messy at all. A couple dishes in the sink, some clothes scattered around and mail lying on the coffee table. Overall it could be much worse.

“Have a seat and I’ll get us something to drink. We’re off duty now so it’s going to be whiskey.”

“I’m not sure that’s wise, I…”

Clarke cut her off. “It is, after the week we’ve had, we deserve it.”

“Are you sure you want to do that? You’re still recovering from last night,” Lexa asked looking back at her in the kitchen.

“I’m not planning on getting drunk, just a glass to help us relax is all.”

“Okay, one glass.”

Clarke fist pumped in the air while she watched Lexa start taking in her apartment. It wasn’t much, but it was home and she loved it. Her goal tonight was to get to know her partner, all she really knew was superficial information and she wanted to know more. If Clarke was honest with herself, she wanted to know everything, but figured she would ease into it slowly.

Pouring two glasses, Clarke made her way back over to the couch that Lexa was currently perched on the far end of, back straight and hands in her lap.

“You can relax you know, the couch won’t bite, make yourself at home,” Clarke smiled handing her a glass.

“Thank you, Clarke. You have a nice home. Did you do these paintings?”

Clarke was surprised that Lexa knew that, because she never advertised that she painted occasionally when she had the time. It was her escape from her job and something she kept private that hardly anyone knew. Not even her ex knew. It was something she shared with her father and had only recently picked it back up.  
Yet, somehow, Lexa had picked up on it.  
“Yes, I did. Those are old though, but they’re some of my favorites.”

“They’re very good, why didn’t you become an artist. You’re obviously talented enough.”

“That’s sweet and I’d considered it, but my mom wanted me to become a doctor,” Clarke froze for a moment debating if she was going to share and deciding she would. “But after my father was killed, I decided to join the academy.”

“I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, but you’ll always have them here,” Lexa pointed towards her heart before reaching over and squeezing her hand. Clarke felt the same jolt she did before when their hands touched and noticed Lexa felt it too by the way her eyes widened slightly.

There a something in her tone that had Clarke wondering if Lexa truly did understand her loss. She didn’t utter the platitudes that most usually did. Instead she offered her something more. Lexa gave Clarke her understanding and that meant more than Clarke could say. She must have had a look on her face because Lexa spoke up again after taking a long pull of her drink.

“I lost someone special to me too. Her name was Costia,” Lexa finished off her glass and looked up at Clarke who opened the bottle she brought out and splashed more into her glass. Lexa nodded her head in thanks, her eyes glossed over in memory. Clarke gave her time, she could see how sore of a subject it was and was honored that Lexa chose to share it with her.

“How long has it been?”

“Eight years. You?”

“Six years,” Clarke finished off her drink and poured another as she hadn’t expected such a serious conversation. “He was killed right in front of me and the guy was never caught.  
I vowed I would catch the killer, but that still hasn’t happened yet.”

Lexa looked surprised at first, but then it morphed into understanding and Clarke was relieved. She knew it was a long shot and the case was cold, but Clarke wasn’t one to give up and the fact that Lexa didn’t say anything negative made her wonder even more if they were in similar boats.

“You’ll catch them,” She cleared her throat and looked into her glass, “Costia was shot and died in my arms. I’m still searching for her killer as well so I get it, Clarke. We won’t have closure until they’re caught and we won’t rest until that happens. I understand.”

Somehow they had gravitated closer and they were now sitting in the middle of the couch with their legs brushing against each other. Clarke’s skin burned where she could feel Lexa against her and she was tempted to touch even more, but didn’t want to cross a line.

“You really loved her, I can hear it in your voice.”

“I did very much. She was everything to me,” Lexa’s voice broke slightly and she turned away. Clarke wanted to reach out and comfort her, but knew it wouldn’t be welcome at the moment. Realizing their glasses were getting low, she topped them off once again and didn’t hear a complaint from Lexa.

Wanting to change the subject and lighten the mood, Clarke decided to switch topics hoping to wipe the somber look that Lexa wore on her face. She could see the sorrow and pain in her eyes and all Clarke wanted to do was fix it.

The want didn’t surprise her as much as she thought it would.

“Do you work with anyone at the FBI like a partner?”

Lexa’s eyes shot up, clearly not expecting the question, but shook her head, a small smile graced her lips which was exactly what Clarke wanted.

“Yes, Anya Pine. She’s my best friend and partner. Normally she would be here with me, but she got hurt in the field and they benched her. She is not taking it well at all. Anya is not one to be chained to a desk. She’s more of act now talk later type of girl.”

“She sounds like my friend Raven, they would get along like two peas in a pod. How did you meet her?” Clarke was infinitely curious about Lexa and would take any sliver of information she could about the stoic brunette.

“We met in high school. She was a year ahead of me and took me under wing. I was a scrawny kid who was constantly getting into fights and one time after a fight, I was a bloody mess. Anya took one look at me and said I had a shitty right hook. She took me to her family’s gym to train me and we’ve been friends ever since,” Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes light up at the memory.

Clarke tried to imagine Lexa as a scrawny teenager, but couldn’t conjure up an image. All she saw was a lean, toned body with muscular arms, strong legs and Clarke would bet she had abs underneath her blouse which made Clarke drool a little. She tried to discreetly wipe her mouth and if Lexa noticed, she didn’t comment. Clarke couldn’t picture the Lexa in front of her getting beat up in high school. She had wrongly assumed Lexa had been popular and possibly a jock. That obviously wasn’t the case.

Apparently that was another misconception about the mysterious Lexa Woods.

“Anya sounds like a badass, you must be lucky to have her,” Clarke smiled, “And apparently you went from a scrawny kid in high school to a beautiful woman now that I...” Clarke said without thinking and looked up see Lexa’s reaction. To Clarke’s utter surprise, Lexa blushed and ducked her head. If Clarke knew any better, she would say Lexa was being shy and Clarke found it absolutely adorable.

‘Tha...than...thank you, Clarke. That’s sweet of you to say,” Lexa turned away fiddling with her glass, her ears still tinged pink. Clarke wanted to tease, but thought better of it.  
“I was just stating the truth,” Clarke leaned over to set her empty glass down and when she turned back to face Lexa, she found Lexa even closer than she expected. Clarke’s eyes darted to Lexa's lips and she watched as Lexa licked her lips. Clarke followed the motion and swallowed thickly. When she locked eyes with Lexa again, Clarke saw Lexa’s gaze lingering on her lips as well.

Clarke wasn’t sure who started to lean in first, but honestly she didn’t care at the moment. It was a like a gravitational pull. All Clarke wanted to feel was Lexa’s lips on hers and if they were as soft as they looked. Clarke’s heart was beating out of her chest and her palms were clammy. She moved a hand to lay over Lexa’s and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. Their lips ghosted across each other before Lexa suddenly lurched back and stood up.

Her arms were folded across her chest and she looked terrified. It was not something Clarke was used to seeing and she felt guilt settle in her gut feeling like she caused it. She must have misread the moment and Clarke wanted to apologize, but words completely failed her.

Clarke watched helplessly as Lexa took a long look at her before she sighed and walked out the door without a word. Clarke sat back and cursed. She hadn’t meant to cross a line or take advantage when Lexa was vulnerable.

There was something between them and Clarke had wrongly assumed Lexa felt it too.

Knowing she had to fix it, Clarke went racing out the door to catch Lexa.

She just hoped she wasn’t too late.

Luck was on her side and Clarke caught Lexa on the sidewalk. She was slightly out of breath after running down the steps because she knew the elevator would be too slow.

“Lexa, stop, please!” Clarke shouted trying to catch up her, but it seemed Lexa had no intention of stopping. Putting on a burst of speed, Clarke managed to snag her arm and turn her around.

What Clarke saw almost broke her heart.

Lexa looked nothing like the stoic commander she was used to seeing. Instead standing in front of her was the opposite, her mask was completely broken and Lexa’s mascara was smeared. Lexa’s eyes expressed so much pain and sadness that Clarke felt almost bowled over by it. She also saw fear, hope, and longing in Lexa’s gaze as well.

Clarke lost all ability of speech seeing Lexa like this.

Straightening herself up and staring down at Clarke from her extra three inches of height, Lexa tried to pull her mask back down, but now that she’d gotten a good look underneath it, she saw how expressive Lexa’s eyes were and even with the mask, Clarke noticed that Lexa’s eyes gave her away.

At least to her.

“What, Clarke?” Lexa had a bite to her tone that made Clarke question her sanity of chasing after her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t... I…” Clarke didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t even sure what happened. They didn’t even kiss, but Clarke had wanted too. Fuck did she want too.

“It’s fine. Nothing happened. I’ll see you later.”

Clarke didn’t get the chance to say anything more as Lexa turned and walked away. She watched helplessly as Lexa got into her car and drove away without backward glance. She stood there long after Lexa was out of sight wondering if she fucked everything up. They had just gotten on equal footing and were getting along well and Clarke had possibly ruined it all.

Turning around, Clarke trudged back to her apartment and decided to just head to bed. She stripped her clothes off and climbed into bed. Before she fell asleep, Clarke shot off a text to Lexa glad they'd exchanged numbers.

_I’m sorry. I never meant to make you uncomfortable._

Clarke fell asleep and dreamed of Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow us on tumblr. stormchaser1117 and adistantstarblog :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought if you want and if you care to, you can follow me on tumblr. It used to be mmeister911, but now its stormchaser1117. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
